Las Vegas Preview
left * Though first introduced in December 6, 2009 as "Western US", Zynga changed the in-game travel tab name to Las Vegas on December 9. It is expected to be released sometime in 2010. * A loot event began on June 25, 2010 * A loot event on July 3, 2010 dropping Vegas Chips * Vegas is open for V.I.P access on July 9, 2010, but not accessible till late July * Double The Fun weekend started July 9, 2010 with 2x mastery and 2x fight loot * An exclusive Vegas Mission starting July 10, 2010 * Vegas Jackpot Weekend started July 16, 2010 with 2x mastery and 2x fight loot * Vegas job is open for VIP July 21 Current Vegas Events Viva Las Vegas! June 9, 2010 Your journey to Las Vegas is looming on the horizon, and you'll be extremely excited to hear some exciting news about Mafia Wars' newest city! Fighting and battle take the center stage in Sin City, as fighting becomes integral to conquering your enemies and completing your ultimate goal as the lord of the Vegas Underworld. Begin arming yourself and your Mafia with the best weapons, armor, vehicles and animals, as you'll need every advantage to defeat your opponents. This visit to the desert is a feast for the eyes - you'll be able construct your own casino, and then upgrade it so that it will be a shining 5-star resort. Each mission will have its own full-color piece of art to help narrate the exciting storyline. Every decision you make will have greater impact, so be careful of what path you choose to take your criminal empire. Destiny awaits. This time, what happens in Vegas definitely won't stay in Vegas. The lights. The money. The corruption. Get ready. Las Vegas is coming soon. Prepare to bring your criminal empire to the desert and take on the powerful Hill Brothers who run this city. Many will try and fail. Are you ready to take over Sin City? Las Vegas Properties In the meantime, we thought you might enjoy a glimpse at our creative process, and how things in the game go from ideas and concepts to the amazing artwork you see in the final game. We have a top notch art team here at Mafia Wars, who strive to bring all of the designers' ideas to light. Here is an example of that creative process at work: this is what the "property" page for Vegas will look like. Each of the separate components of your hotel / casino complex can be upgraded individually, and look bigger and better as you upgrade them. In a future update we will show you some of the details about each individual property, but for now enjoy the finished work. Id like to know how many of the Vegas items are needed?: Security Camera, Deposit Box, Guard Uniform, etc just one of each? and what do they get used for? to upgrade/build the Casino? Those items are used for upgrading the Vault - The Vault comprises of the 'Bank' to withdraw/deposit chips, and a 'Convert' feature, whereby NY Dollars can be exchanged for Vegas Chips once every 24 hours. The initial vault is rated 0.5 out of 5 stars and the exchange rate is $500,000 for V$1,000, I would assume that as you upgrade the Vault, the exchange rate becomes better and you can exchange more Dollars for Chips every 24hrs. The first upgrade of the Vault requires three of each Vegas Items (Security Camera, Deposit Box, Magnetic Lock, Reinforced Steel, Motion Sensor), and as per Chop Shop and Weapon Depot, you can post help requests whereby friends can 'Supply some Materials'. Alternatively, you can purchase these items for 1RP each. The first cash property is the 'Slots', you unlock the Slots by mastering an early job 'Steal a Truckload of Slots', this initially produces V$600 every 4 hours. The first upgrade of the slots requires 4 Slot Machines, 2 Cinder Blocks, 2 Steel Girders, 2 Concretes and 2 Construction Tools, these drop from Vegas jobs, or can be purchased for 1RP each. Las Vegas V.I.P access Welcome, high rollers. The powerful Hill Brothers of Las Vegas are opening a private gambling room for VIPs only. To score a sneak preview to Mafia Wars Las Vegas, collect as many Casino Chip racks as you can. Send racks of casino chips to your mafia to receive more in return. Based on how many Rack of Chips you improve your odds to enter Las Vegas. You get one attempt to enter every 22 hours. Gallery Dsa.png Gfdsa.png Vegasbeta reminder bg.jpg Las vegas.png Vegas lootevent banner.jpg Vegasjackpotweekend.jpg WHACK THE RAT.jpg Category:Las Vegas Category:Las Vegas Loot Event Category:Events Category:Vegas Jackpot Weekend Category:Vegas Chips Category:Vegas Mission Category:Limited Time Job:Whack The Rat Jimmy Vegas